The research activities to be supported by this grant focus on: 1) mechanisms of pre- and postsynaptic catecholaminergic regulatory processes in brain and their modification by psychotropic drugs such as antipsychotic agents, antidepressants, and CNS stimulants, and 2) on amine involvement in subserving the reinforcing and motivational properties of electro-stimulation in specific brain areas and its modification by antipsychotic agents, antidepressants and CNS stimulants.